


Его незнакомец

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Incest, M/M, Party, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют не хотел бы именно так узнать, что мир порой слишком тесен.





	Его незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку феста: "Маскарад! Праздник, любая пара, любые обстоятельства, любая стадия отношений - кинк на то, что один не узнает второго до самого последнего момента. Или - так и не узнает".

_«P.S. И главное, наденьте маску сразу после прибытия. У вас должен быть опознавательный знак — перо болтрушайки в нагрудном кармане»._

Ньют перечитал записку и фыркнул, убирая бесполезный теперь портал — розетку из ярко-красной атласной ленты. Надев маску, скрывающую половину лица, он оглядел себя, поправил волосы, уложенные в непривычную причёску. Казалось, будто всё осталось прежним, но Ньют знал: для остальных он теперь неузнаваем — магия размывала черты лица, меняла голос, и лишь тело да жесты могли выдать, кто в действительности стоит перед тобой. Впрочем, на подобных частных вечеринках алкоголя было столько, что, проснувшись поутру, гость мог и не вспомнить подробностей ночи. Порой там предлагались и магловские вещества, смущавшие разум, но Ньют сомневался, что сегодня с этим столкнётся: он знал, что имеет дело с министерским чиновником, пожелавшим остаться неизвестным. Знал и то, что вечеринка была для своих — таких же министерских чинуш.

Ньюту открыли дверь, впустив в огромный, явно расширенный заклинанием холл. По ушам ударило музыкой; кто-то задел плечом, весело извинился и пропал среди таких же чёрных смокингов. Ньют постарался отогнать от себя мысль, что это мог быть кто угодно, даже министр магии, но в голову так и лез дородный Фоули, лихо отплясывающий фокстрот. Зрелище даже в воображении было примечательным.

От шампанского пришлось отказаться: может быть, позже, хоть и очень тянуло расслабиться — среди шума, толпы и музыки Ньюту было неуютно. Зал, даже увеличенный, не вмещал всех, и гости уходили в прохладный сад через стеклянные двери или уединялись по двое в гостевых комнатах. Пахло спиртным, людским потом и духами, запахи окутывали плотным облаком, и Ньют сбежал в угол зала, туда, где к выступлению готовилась певица в такой же чёрной маске. Она без стеснения поправила на себе чулок и маняще улыбнулась.

Где же таинственный доброжелатель…

Ньют обогнул зал по кругу, идя вдоль стен, чтобы не вливаться в толпу, вторично отказался от бокала.

«В моду снова входят мантии, замечательно. Мне уже надоело это магловское тряпьё».

«А вы были на финале чемпионата? Я болел за Францию, но как же им не повезло с вратарём!..»

Разговоры возникали вокруг и стихали, когда Ньют быстрым шагом уходил от беседующих.

«Давайте хотя бы сегодня не о Гриндевальде».

Он вздрогнул.

Пришлось выйти, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом — в саду всё же не было так шумно. Из беседки в глубине доносилась тихая медленная музыка — в воздухе висела заколдованная скрипка, и пара танцевала, прижавшись друг к другу, словно вокруг больше никого не было, и из особняка не доносились, мешая, джазовые мотивы.

— Вот вы где! — Ньюта тронули за рукав. — Значит, не передумали.

— Нет, — ответил Ньют лаконично, смерив стоящего рядом с ним полноватого мага быстрым взглядом. — Так где я могу найти мантико…

— Тс-с! Не вслух. Держите.

Рука с крупным перстнем на пальце протянула ему лист бумаги. Ньют снова покосился на волшебника, стараясь припомнить, где бы он мог его видеть, но память ничего не подкидывала. Он вчитался в слова, выведенные, похоже, самопишущим пером.

— Дом Яксли? — переспросил Ньют шёпотом. — Вы уверены?

— Уверен. Но источников своих не выдам, даже не просите.

Выпалил он это поспешно, словно опасаясь, что Ньют будет допытываться.

— Как вы можете гарантировать, что это не ловушка для меня?

— Никак. Но вы известный авантюрист, не правда ли?

Ньют не нашёлся с ответом сразу, а когда он повернулся к собеседнику, тот уже пропал, и на его месте стоял другой человек совсем иной комплекции — министерский доброжелатель был много ниже Ньюта, а этот незнакомец возвышался едва ли не над всеми. Ньют дёрнулся, огляделся по сторонам, но безуспешно.

— Кого-то ищете? — поинтересовался незнакомец.

— Наверное, уже нет, — ответил Ньют мрачно, кладя свёрнутый лист бумаги в карман и отцепляя крошечное цветное пёрышко. — Но я знал, куда иду.

Незнакомец молча допил шампанское и взял у подскочившего официанта новый бокал с парящего в воздухе подноса. Ньют, поколебавшись, сделал то же.

— Тайные сделки. Интрижки. Сговоры с целью кого-то подсидеть и занять должность поинтереснее. — Незнакомец смотрел в сторону, на огромную клумбу с нарциссами. — Что же из этого относится к вам?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Я собираюсь кое-кого спасти.

— Из-под ареста?

— Вы допрашиваете, как аврор.

Рядом раздался смех.

— Похоже, вы знаете, о чём говорите.

Ньют вгляделся в собеседника: высокий, умеющий себя держать и явно знающий, как носить этот неудобный смокинг. Никаких деталей, по которым можно было бы опознать личность — если министерский доброжелатель мог, как подозревал Ньют, выдать себя перстнем, явно любимым и никогда не снимаемым с пальца, то этот маг не выделялся ничем, ни единого украшения не было на нём. Платок в петлице — белый без узоров, запонки самые простые и безыскусные, на пальцах ближайшей к Ньюту руки перстней не оказалось, и, скорее всего, на второй руке будет та же картина.

«Аврор», — уверился Ньют про себя, но знание это ничего не давало. В Отделе магического правопорядка их работало множество, Ньют не раз и не два видел бесконечные ряды конторок в огромной штаб-квартире.

— Так разглядывать, к слову, невежливо, — заметил незнакомец, убрав с глаз выбившуюся из причёски прядь рыжеватых волос.

— Можете тоже меня рассмотреть, я не запрещаю. А вы сами по сделкам или интрижкам? Или подсиживаете кого-то?

Уголки губ собеседника печально опустились, он заглянул в бокал, словно искал что-то на его дне, и после сделал большой глоток.

— Я здесь, чтобы напиться.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Если хотите сохранить трезвый разум, не налегайте тут на выпивку. В неё подмешивают экстракт визгопёрки, действует как слабый наркотик, но абсолютно легален.

— Спасибо за совет, — сказал Ньют, оторопело наблюдая, как незнакомец залпом допивает шампанское. — Но я, наверное, присоединюсь.

Он осторожно отпил из бокала. Шампанское действительно имело непривычный, едва заметный привкус, но менее приятным быть не переставало. Ньют редко позволял себе спиртное — некоторые животные не переносили запах, да и для работы с ними всё же необходимо было иметь трезвый рассудок. Однако сегодня все дела в подвале были завершены, и можно позволить себе немного расслабиться, отпустить вечно натянутые поводья.

Незнакомец отсалютовал Ньюту бокалом, засунув свободную руку в карман каким-то очень знакомым жестом. Ньют нахмурился на мгновение, но тут же покачал головой, вытряхивая из неё все подозрения — дела сделаны, пришло время отдохнуть.

— Одобряю выбор, — несмотря на преувеличенно веселый тон, прозвучала фраза как-то безрадостно, и Ньют, не выдержав, спросил:

— Вы кого-то потеряли в Париже, когда… Ну, знаете.

— С чего вы решили?

Незнакомец разом подобрался, и хотя Ньют не видел его глаза, размытые магией, ему резко стало неуютно.

— Я знаю, как выглядят такие люди, — ответил Ньют просто. — На родных… особенно заметно.

Собеседник расслабился, но ничего больше не сказал, поэтому Ньют продолжил искоса его разглядывать. Если присмотреться, смокинг на нём сидел лучше, чем на иных гостях и фигура незнакомца, очерченная строгими формами костюма, радовала глаз. Ньют отпил шампанского и попытался представить, что за человек прячется в этом чёрном футляре. Кольнуло любопытством, и Ньют узнал знакомое зарождающееся чувство.

Ему было безразлично, мужчины ли, женщины — пол никогда не имел значения. Ньют до конца не понимал, почему на том или ином человеке сердце вдруг могло сладко ёкнуть, но размышлять об этом не хотелось, ведь отношений он всё равно не пытался строить. С его работой было не до них. 

Обычно всё складывалось достаточно просто: если человек интересовал, Ньют предлагал секс. Отказы его не пугали — даже животные достаточно придирчивы в выборе партнёра, что уж говорить о людях.

— Вы красивы, — сказал Ньют без обиняков, допивая шампанское из бокала. — Я не вижу лица, но могу предположить… исходя из всего остального.

К нему повернулись всем корпусом. Незнакомец явно был ошеломлён таким внезапным напором, даже не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Так вот что вы на самом деле тут ищете, — сказал он наконец.

Ньют покачал головой, неловко улыбнувшись.

— Просто приятный бонус. И я ещё ничего не предложил.

— Я знаю, что вы предложите.

— Тогда дело за малым. — Ньют расправил плечи, развернулся к собеседнику, показывая себя. — Да или нет?

Он уже приготовился к отказу: незнакомец был слишком хорош, чтобы согласиться сходу на это сомнительное предложение. Возможно, его ждёт дома такая же красивая женщина, а то и вместе с детьми, и мужчины его не привлекали вовсе. Было бы жаль, но что поделать.

Однако Ньюта разглядывали, разглядывали дольше, чем бы это сделал незаинтересованный человек. Ньют на пробу придвинулся ближе и коснулся плеча, поведя ладонь вниз гладящим движением; сердце билось в груди, надеясь, предвкушая. Не встретив сопротивления, Ньют потеребил запонку на белоснежной манжете, тронул тёплую ладонь. Чужие пальцы сжались, схватив, и тут же отпустили. 

— Слишком быстро, — шепнул незнакомец, склонившись, и ухо обдало тёплым дыханием. По телу побежали мурашки.

Музыка изменилась, заиграло что-то медленное, и вступил женский голос — наверное, та певица, что поправляла перед Ньютом чулок. Люди из сада потянулись обратно внутрь, женщины в коротких блестящих платьях проплывали мимо, похожие на фей, шлейфы их духов смешивались в один тяжёлый многогранный аромат. У Ньюта голова пошла кругом от обилия запахов и от шампанского, и он даже не сразу понял, что его тянут в сторону, подальше от стеклянных дверей. Впрочем, Ньют успел схватить с плавающего в воздухе подноса ещё один бокал и выпил его залпом, поставив после на основание какой-то скульптуры.

— Вы же не собираетесь возвращаться? — спросил незнакомец мягко, остановившись на тропе рядом с высоким кустарником. 

Теперь они были скрыты от посторонних глаз.

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, робея. Почему-то рядом с этим человеком тянуло потупиться, но Ньют держался, зачарованно удерживая взгляд на лице, скрытом такой же чёрной маской, на высоких скулах и мягких волнах каштаново-рыжих волос. 

Что-то очень знакомое было в этой фигуре, приятно знакомое, но Ньют отбросил все лишние мысли прочь. Мало ли министерских, с которыми он мог пересекаться на работе? Ньют даже не был уверен до конца, что перед ним стоял аврор.

— Так почему медлите? — В голосе прозвучала добродушная насмешка, но Ньют смог опомниться не сразу. Вокруг все расплывалось, как на модных магловских картинах, думать становилось всё труднее, и только одно приобрело значение — это человек перед ним, которого Ньют с каждой минутой желал всё больше.

Он обнял за шею, прося склонить голову, пробежался пальцами по волосам, тронул кадык. Незнакомец напрягся, но Ньют не собирался снимать маску — его волновали только лишь губы, смутные очертания которых он наблюдал. Однако пока он примеривался, незнакомец перехватил инициативу — и поцеловал первым, вторгаясь языком в рот. Ньют, не ожидавший этого, издал тихий удивлённый возглас, почти сразу же перешедший в стон — незнакомец обнял за талию, прижался всем телом, и его ладонь будто невзначай соскользнула со спины ниже. 

Вдруг всё ушло, и, разочарованный, Ньют открыл глаза.

— Вот и познакомились, — раздалось рядом, но уловить интонацию не удалось. Ньют в каком-то оцепенении следил за широкой спиной и затылком, гадая, что же могло случиться. Тут незнакомец запрокинул голову и посмотрел на звёзды.

Ньюту ничего не оставалось, как сделать то же, и он уставился на ворох блестящих искр, рассыпанных по небу волей неизвестного творца. Интуиция подсказывала, что не стоит спешить, и Ньют терпеливо ждал, прослеживая взглядом созвездие Кассиопеи.

— Сколько ни выпью, всегда недостаточно, — услышал он наконец. — Наверное, это моё наказание.

— Мне уйти? — тихо спросил Ньют, не уверенный, как поступить.

— Не надо, нет. Я в последнее время не очень приятный собеседник, но мы здесь не для разговоров.

Во фразе было столько скрытой печали, что Ньют не выдержал и обнял сзади, смыкая руки на животе и утыкаясь носом в шею, прикрытую жёстким воротничком рубашки. Это был необычный для него порыв, но слова сочувствия Ньюту удавались ещё хуже, особенно когда голову наводняли собственные воспоминания. Чужие руки легли поверх его собственных, и объятия стали совсем интимными, отчего Ньюта посетило странное чувство, будто этого человека он знает не считаные минуты, а много, много лет. 

Незнакомец, подчинившись безмолвной просьбе, снова повернулся лицом, и Ньют поцеловал его, смакуя губы, пахнущие шампанским, и одновременно развязывая галстук-бабочку. Атласная лента соскользнула на землю, пуговицы расстёгивались одна за другой, пока взору Ньюта не открылись ключицы, покрытые мелкими веснушками. Он запустил руку под рубашку, гладя кожу, теребя пальцем сосок. 

Звуки вокруг, казалось, исчезли, люди остались далеко-далеко и перестали иметь значение. Ньют жадно припал губами к соскам, трогая языком, облизывая и слабо прикусывая; может, это шампанское было всему виной, но он уже начинал хотеть большего — прямо здесь и сейчас. Толкнув в грудь, Ньют заставил незнакомца опуститься на широкую скамью, так удачно стоящую сбоку тропы.

— А если заметят? — полюбопытствовал тот, послушно разводя ноги.

Его голос раздался в голове громким эхом. Ньют упал коленями на гравий и потёрся щекой о пах.

— Всё равно, — ответил он, расстёгивая брюки, нащупывая в белье горячий полувставший член, который так и тянуло пососать. 

Ньюта преследовало ощущение неправильности всего происходящего, хотя бы потому, что со случайными партнёрами он предпочитал ограничиваться простой безыскусной дрочкой и поцелуями. Брать в рот он не любил в принципе, но сегодня всё шло не так, как обычно, и вряд ли в этом было виновато одно лишь шампанское.

Языком Ньют тронул крошечное отверстие в головке, сдвинул губами крайнюю плоть, насаживаясь ртом на член. 

Что вдруг случилось, что этот незнакомец вызвал такую бурю в его душе?..

Ньют сосал, старательно пропуская член в самое горло, и его усилия вознаграждались стонами сверху, которые становились всё отчётливее с каждой секундой. Вскоре рука легла на волосы, гладя по затылку, но не принуждая к большему, за что Ньют был благодарен: брать глубже ему бы вряд ли удалось. 

— Какой же ты пылкий, — раздалось сверху полузадушенное. Ньют сменил рот на кулак и поднял взгляд: его незнакомец улыбался и, кажется, улыбался грустно, хоть и прикрыл от удовольствия глаза.

Вдруг сбоку раздался слабый шорох гравия и женский возмущённый возглас:

— Мерлин, и здесь! Да что ж такое!

Ньют, выпустив член, засмеялся, оглянулся в сторону голоса. Женщина уже пропала, и её шагов не было слышно: музыка заглушала всё, медленная, чарующая. Их застукали, но это возбудило ещё сильнее, и Ньют, не выдержав, сжал себя через брюки.

— Я хочу увидеть твой, — сказал незнакомец и взял за локоть, помогая подняться с колен и сесть. — Покажи мне.

Под пристальным взглядом Ньют снова тронул собственный пах, погладил с нажимом напоказ и успел заметить, как язык быстро облизал губы. Мешавшийся пиджак пришлось быстро расстегнуть и скинуть на спинку скамьи — пусть его. Неторопливо Ньют запустил руку в бельё, обхватил себя и продемонстрировал незнакомцу — полностью вставший член говорил о желаниях лучше, чем любые слова. Проведя собственным кулаком по стволу, Ньют всхлипнул и размазал по головке выступившую на ней вязкую каплю.

— Он красивый, — сказал незнакомец. — Я тоже хочу попробовать на вкус.

И, скинув пиджак следом, он склонился к паху. 

Ньюту давно не было так хорошо.

Он не знал, кем был его неожиданный партнёр на сегодня, не знал, чей язык так приятно проходится от основания до головки — и не хотел знать. В этом было особенное удовольствие, ни с чем не сравнимое; а то, что они занимались сексом, где их легко могли увидеть, добавляло ситуации пикантности. В этом летнем саду посреди зимы Ньют мог бы раздеть своего таинственного незнакомца и закончить ртом начатое. Интересно, он весь в веснушках?..

— Как мне тебя называть? — спросил Ньют, тронув за плечо. Незнакомец поднял голову, утерев рот, и задумался.

— Галес, — ответил он твёрдо. — Да, пусть так. А ты?..

— Меня никак не надо, — быстро ответил Ньют. 

— Неужели? Это несправедливо.

Член слабо тронули зубы, будто в отместку, и Ньют испуганно охнул, но тут же откинулся на спинку скамьи, когда язык снова приласкал, прошёлся с нажимом вдоль, именно так, как Ньют бы хотел.

— Давай разденемся, — попросил Ньют с жаром. — Вместе. Хочу тебя трогать… Галес.

— Нет. 

Жёсткий отказ огорошил Ньюта, и он поначалу не смог вымолвить ни слова.

— Хорошо, — ответил он в итоге растерянно. — Но что тогда…

— Я могу опуститься на твой член. Хочешь?

Это было предложено так обыденно, что Ньют с присвистом выдохнул, поражённый и восхищённый. Он терялся в догадках, пытаясь понять: его партнёр просто любит такой секс, или же после известных событий и изрядной доли шампанского ему стало на себя наплевать? Если был верен второй вариант, Ньюту стоило отказаться.

— Только если ты и правда этого желаешь, — сказал он, стараясь игнорировать собственное уже почти невыносимое возбуждение.

Незнакомец усмехнулся.

— Приятна такая забота. Отвернись. Я не хочу светить свою палочку.

Ньют уставился на кусты позади себя, тронул мягкие листья, краем уха слыша, как произносятся заклинания: барьер невидимости и вроде бы… ну да, то самое. Жар разлился по лицу, когда на колени легла тяжесть, одна рука, скользкая, обхватила член, а вторая обняла за шею, безмолвно прося повернуться к себе.

— Давай сразу, не хочу растягивать. 

Незнакомец приподнялся, готовясь вставить в себя, но Ньют придержал за бёдра.

— Ты любишь боль? — спросил он.

— Нет. Но сегодня я хочу, чтобы мне было больно.

Он опускался медленно, невыносимо медленно, натужно вздыхая и, кажется, морщась, а Ньют держался, стараясь не вскидывать бёдра. Внутри было так узко и жарко, что хотелось сразу войти до конца, однако приходилось ждать и отвлекаться на рассматривание тела незнакомца. На бёдрах тоже оказались мелкие веснушки… надо же, совсем как у самого Ньюта.

Наконец со стоном он опустился целиком, замер напротив, привыкая, и Ньют пылко поцеловал в шею, тронул языком веснушки. 

— Мне очень нравится с тобой, Галес, — выдохнул он. В голове царила блаженная пустота, вызванная шампанским, все чувства сосредоточились внизу, там, где соединялись их тела. 

Незнакомец склонился к лицу и поцеловал.

— Мне тоже, — сказал он в ухо, начиная двигаться.

Ньют вскидывал бёдра и стонал с ним на два голоса, сжимая рубашку на спине, слабо покусывая шею и мочку уха. В какой-то момент им помешали — такие же, как они сами, гости, которые стремились уйти от шума толпы. Из-за барьера они не могли ничего видеть, и Ньют подумал со странной для себя беспечностью: даже если бы и могли — плевать. Он бы ни на секунду не стал отрываться от своего восхитительного партнёра, от его твёрдого живота и сильных ног, которые раз за разом напрягались, когда он трахал себя членом Ньюта. Ухода случайных гостей они оба даже не заметили — Ньют и вовсе ничего не видел, кроме длинного стоящего члена, которого так приятно было касаться, ослепительно белой рубашки и веснушчатой шеи, открытой для его поцелуев.

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Ньют, когда незнакомец ускорился, и тот немедля поднялся, выпуская из себя член, обхватил пальцами оба, и Ньют положил свою ладонь сверху его руки. Излились они почти одновременно, и незнакомец впервые склонился к шее Ньюта, оставляя на ней поцелуй.

Они замерли в коротких объятиях друг друга, и Ньют с опозданием заметил: медленная песня сменилась джазом, а освещение в саду стало ярче, почти слепя глаза. Над особняком опускалась ночь, по-зимнему ранняя, смех раздавался тут и там, и что-то натужное в нём слышалось Ньюту, в этом веселье посреди войны.

— Спасибо, — сказал незнакомец, поднимаясь, и Ньют потерянно смотрел, как тот молча одевается, поднимает с тропы атласную ленту. То, что приоткрылось Ньюту на эти короткие полчаса, снова было тщательно запрятано в чёрный футляр смокинга, включая трогательные светлые веснушки. 

— Ты замечательный, — искренне сказал Ньют, не зная, как ещё выразить затопившие его эмоции.

Незнакомец хмыкнул и вдруг подошёл, коснулся губами волос почти отеческим жестом. Ньют закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — рядом никого уже не было.

Будто сон, насланный шампанским и усталостью и прерванный на самом интересном месте.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней, как назло слишком свободных, чтобы погрузиться с головой в дела и забыть обо всём, Ньюту пришлось признать: он влюбился. Влюбился глупо и безнадёжно, притом даже не в человека, а в тайну, его окружавшую, попался, как дурак, в ловушку грустного голоса и красивого тела.

— Мистер Скамандер.

И что ему теперь с этим делать?..

— Мистер Скамандер!

Ньют вздрогнул, поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с миловидной девушкой, выглядывающей из-за двери. Она помахала стопкой бумаг. 

— Ваши документы. Теперь вам нужно подписать их в приёмной начальника отдела, после заверить печатью и потом снова ко мне, — произнесла она заученно. 

Ньют поднялся, благодарно кивая и принимая документы из рук секретаря. Ещё немного, и скоро он получит мантикору из дома Яксли под свою опеку… почти. Опасное животное будет принадлежать министерству, но Ньют получит приоритетный доступ к ней и сможет изучить — когда докажет бедному испуганному зверю, что не желает ему ничего дурного. Это случится скоро, Ньют в себе не сомневался. Волшебные звери разумнее своих обычных собратьев.

Однако до того ещё предстояло окунуться в бумажную волокиту, и Ньют страдал, коротая время в очередях воспоминаниями о том вечере. Со своим нечаянным партнёром он перекинулся едва ли несколькими фразами, но их хватило, чтобы теперь мучиться неизвестностью и одним-единственным вопросом: кем же был этот незнакомец?

Ньют поймал себя на том, что внимательно разглядывает всех, кто проходит мимо, сравнивая с образом из памяти. Этот похож, но низкий, ниже Ньюта, да и волосы темнее, а вон тот мог бы быть им…

Он чуть не свернул шею, всматриваясь, но нет, идущий по коридору маг был всё-таки плотнее и без умопомрачительно острых скул, заметных даже под маской.

Всё, что было у Ньюта, это выдуманное имя и парочка сомнительных предположений о роде деятельности. Незнакомец мог быть аврором, или кем-то из Визенгамота, или же вовсе нелегальным гостем. 

Галес…

Выходя из министерства, Ньют произнёс имя одними губами и почесал подбородок. Что-то очевидно греческое.

Конечно, это вряд ли поможет, но стоило наведаться в домашнюю библиотеку: отчим любил книги маглов и заразил этой любовью маму, так что мифология занимала её отнюдь не меньше, чем любимые гиппогрифы. В далёком детстве Ньюта мама и Тесей читали ему мифы как сказки, и, хотя многое забылось, Ньют всё ещё помнил замершие картинки, на которых были изображены древние боги и герои.

«Может быть, они были первыми магами», — говорила мама с горящими глазами, и маленький Ньют невольно проникался, с благоговением перелистывая страницы.

Даже сейчас было сложно избавиться от ностальгических чувств, и Ньют, прежде чем открыть томик, подержал его в руках, обведя пальцами золотое тиснение.

— Ты редкий гость дома, — услышал он мамин голос и обернулся. Она стояла у входа в их маленькую библиотеку, в простой рабочей одежде — наверное, только что из денников. — Что-то случилось?

Ньют покачал головой.

— Нет. Правда нет! — заверил он, увидев скептически вздёрнутые брови. — Просто… ищу имя для своего нового зверя.

Мама смерила его долгим взглядом.

— Не бери Атрея. У нас новичок в стаде.

— Как давно? — заулыбался Ньют. 

— С месяц, — был ответ. — Болезненный, но вы́ходим его, однако для гонок он вряд ли подойдёт. Как освободишься, зайди посмотри, ты давно в денниках не был.

— Обязательно, — сказал Ньют, и мама ушла. Он слышал, как та отдавала их эльфу распоряжение принести в библиотеку чай, но вскоре голос стих, и Ньют вернулся к изучению книги, листая палочкой страницы. 

Галес… Это был странный выбор имени: малоизвестный герой, сын то ли Агамемнона, то ли Посейдона, редко упоминаемый в мифах. Ньют надолго задумался, расправляя случайно загнувшийся уголок листа — может, незнакомец был греком или имел греческое происхождение? Пока это было самое логичное объяснение.

Ньют написал в своей записной книжке: «грек?» — и снова вернулся к чтению, порой отвлекаясь на знакомые иллюстрации. Вскоре строчек на листе бумаги прибавилось: Ньют выписывал все связанные с Галесом имена, сам пока не зная зачем. Агамемнон, Посейдон, Паллант — Ньют прочёл про каждого, но не нашёл ни единой зацепки.

Он уронил голову на сложенные руки, потёр глаза. Рядом стыл чай, к которому Ньют так и не притронулся, увлечённый поисками.

Ладно, а если пойти неочевидным путём?..

Ньют снова схватил книгу, открыв на своих закладках, дважды перечёл скудные сведения. Отпив холодного чаю, он начал выискивать детей Посейдона по всем упоминаниям имени, и книга, подчиняясь палочке, послушно перелистывала страницы. Когда открылся очередной разворот с большой иллюстрацией, Ньют чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

Перед ним был миф о Тесее.

— Ну нет, — сказал Ньют вслух, для проформы пробегаясь взглядом по первым строчкам. Сын то ли Посейдона, то ли Эгея…

Подождите-ка, и здесь два отца.

Стул проскрипел ножками по полу, когда Ньют судорожно отодвинулся от стола с лежащей на нём книгой. Тело прошило резкой дрожью. Два отца — как у них с братом, хотя отчима они оба по-прежнему называли по имени. Кто ещё мог так же хорошо знать мифологию, как не Тесей, выросший на этих книгах?.. 

Тесей.

Его собственный брат, высокий, скуластый, со светлыми редкими веснушками и рыже-каштановыми волосами. Аврор, топящий в шампанском свою скорбь по тем, кого он потерял в Париже. 

Ньют открыл рот — да так и его и закрыл, издав лишь тихий жалобный звук.

У Тесея на спине был очень заметный длинный шрам – Ньют помнил это, и отказ незнакомца снять рубашку мог означать…

— Нет, — прохрипел Ньют, пытаясь убедить себя. — Не может такого быть.

Однако тело, которое он ласкал, могло быть телом Тесея, как и волосы незнакомца могли быть волосами Тесея — лишь зачёсанными иначе. Ещё брат точно таким же небрежным, полным скрытого превосходства жестом засовывал руки в карманы брюк, и брюки эти, как и остальные детали костюма, всегда были сшиты на заказ и по последней моде. Тесей выглядел в своих костюмах так, будто он в них родился.

Но разве он любил мужчин?..

Тут-то Ньют осознал: в действительности он не так много знает о брате. Встречаясь с ним пару раз в год на семейных праздниках, Ньют никогда не интересовался, одинок ли он или с кем-то, а девушек домой Тесей ни разу на памяти Ньюта не приводил. Если подумать, кроме Литы Ньют не смог бы назвать ни одного имени.

Он представил тот злосчастный вечер, мысленно снял с незнакомца маску, подставив ему лицо брата — и содрогнулся. 

— Куда же ты? — недоумевающее спросила мама, когда Ньют поспешно накидывал на себя пальто. — А посмотреть на жеребят?

— Мне некогда, я вспомнил… — скороговоркой начал Ньют, не успевая придумать оправдание, и потому неуклюже закончил: — Словом, мне нужно бежать. Прости. Передавай привет папе.

Успев заметить выражение крайнего удивления на лице мамы, Ньют выскочил за дверь. Он понял, в чём было дело, уже готовясь к аппарации: в спешке он назвал отчима не Юджином, как обычно называл, а папой.

* * *

Тесея Ньют хотел увидеть немедленно, но пришлось ждать утра. До того остаток вечера он скоротал в подвале, устроив внеплановый осмотр некоторым своим животным, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки и голову. Однако Ньют недооценил силу привычки: порядок действий был слишком хорошо ему знаком, вбит в руки благодаря бесчисленным повторам, из-за чего мысли неукротимо роились, множились — и центром их был Тесей. Ньют уже почти не сомневался, что видел именно его.

Его брат и теперь его любовник. Сама эта мысль звучала дико.

— Почему ты мне не говорил, что тебе так плохо, — бормотал Ньют ожесточённо, и авгур смотрел на него с удивлением, склонив голову набок. — Уверил всех, что смирился и отпустил…

Ньют знал, что Тесей не открылся бы ему — слишком далеки они были друг от друга, и от этого стало вдруг особенно больно. Винить Тесея было бессмысленно, ведь Ньют сам его отталкивал годами и теперь пожинает плоды. Даже не смог узнать, словно они и вовсе не были близкими родственниками.

Хотелось его обнять — так, как обнял на том вечере, и ощутить его ладони поверх собственных. Каков он, брат, когда скидывает невидимую маску спокойствия, с которой, похоже, не расстаётся на людях? Пьёт ли он дома по вечерам? Ищет ли беспорядочного секса с незнакомцами обоих полов?

Кажется, Ньют знал ответ на все эти вопросы.

Он отложил шприц и опустился на стул в своей импровизированной смотровой, погладил испуганную шишугу, не обращая внимание на её рычание.

Ньют окончательно запутался в своих чувствах. Теперь хотелось приобнять и брата за талию, поцеловать — не в губы, это слишком, но хотя бы в щёку. Может, и в шею… Ощутить снова тяжесть его тела на коленях, погладить крепкие ноги.

Он обхватил голову со стоном. Незнакомец и Тесей сливались в одного человека, в которого он влюбился, сам того не желая. Нужно выяснить, убедиться окончательно — может, он неправ, и у него ничего не было с родным братом. Насколько бы стало легче!..

Стало бы?..

Разрываемый противоречиями, Ньют проворочался в постели всю ночь и задремал лишь под утро. Трель из палочки вырвала его из тяжёлой дрёмы, и Ньют, встав, почувствовал себя совсем разбитым и невыспавшимся. К сегодняшнему разговору с Тесеем он явно не был готов, но к такому и нельзя приготовиться заранее.

Подходя к кабинету брата, Ньют ощущал на себе чужие взгляды — конечно же его знали, но гостем здесь, на втором уровне, он был нечастым. Огибая столы, Ньют опустил глаза в пол, и всё, что он теперь видел — это резные ножки конторок да чужие ноги. Когда Ньют взялся за ручку двери, та резко открылась с другой стороны. Он отпрянул, пропуская Трэверса.

— Неожиданный визит. К брату? — спросил тот сухо. — Что ж, проходите.

В его голосе прозвучала лёгкая неприязнь, но Ньюту было наплевать. Коротко кивнув в знак приветствия, он вошёл внутрь — и сразу же наткнулся на Тесея. Брат стоял у стола лицом к Ньюту, весь на виду, и Ньют молча разглядывал его, сличая с образом, накрепко засевшим в памяти. Обречённо осознавая: это был Тесей. Именно у него Ньют брал в рот, а потом придерживал за бёдра, трахая на своих коленях и целуя веснушки.

— Ньют? Что-то случилось? — спросил Тесей обеспокоенно, садясь на столешницу. — На тебе лица нет. Мать передавала, что ты заходил домой и потом сбежал, как будто за тобой гнались.

— Я хочу поговорить, — выдавил из себя Ньют. 

— О чём же?

Пришлось собраться с духом.

— Ты был на вечеринке в воскресенье. Кремовый дом с зимним садом, вход по приглашению с порталом в виде алой розетки.

Тесей тут же переменился в лице, взмахнул палочкой, опуская завесу тишины над кабинетом.

— О таком во всеуслышание не говорят, имей в виду, — заметил он сдержанно. — Как ты узнал?

— Я тоже был там, — сказал Ньют просто. 

— Это не ответ.

Тесей занервничал, что было заметно, хоть он и пытался выглядеть как обычно. Его рука стала теребить перо, стоящее в чернильном приборе, и Ньют смотрел на пальцы, которыми Тесей совсем недавно придерживал его член, слизывая с него выступившую смазку.

— Галес, — тихо произнёс Ньют, и Тесей вздрогнул, перо выпало из прибора. — Это было умно, никто другой бы и не догадался. Кому из магов интересны магловские мифы.

Он умолк, не в силах больше говорить, и Тесей молчал тоже, опустив голову. Вдруг раздался едва слышный треск: красивое, позолоченное на кончике перо само по себе переломилось посередине. 

— Зачем ты мне это сказал? — спросил Тесей совершенно безэмоционально. 

— Зачем?..

— Да. Зачем вызнавал, пытался найти снова? Суть одноразового секса не в том, Ньют. Что ты теперь хочешь от меня?

Тесей говорил враждебно, и Ньют в смятении отступил к двери.

— Ты знал? — Собственный голос показался чужим.

— Нет. И не хотел бы знать.

Эти рубленые фразы делали Ньюту больно, хотя чего ещё он мог ожидать. Тесей в тот вечер слишком много выпил, слишком разоткровенничался, думая, что останется неузнанным, а теперь Ньют и ему обеспечил бессонную ночь.

— Ты не можешь отпустить прошлое, — начал Ньют бесстрастно, — а я не могу отпустить тот вечер.

Тесей покачал головой со смешком, отведя взгляд.

— Ради Мерлина, Ньют. — Он резко посерьёзнел. — О чём вообще ты говоришь. 

Это не был вопрос — Тесей понял, но Ньют не мог так просто отступить:

— Ты _его_ узнаёшь сейчас — во мне?

Тесей закрыл на мгновение глаза и слез со стола.

— Узнаю. Да, теперь узнаю, Моргана раздери! Но посмотри на меня, — продолжил он взволнованно. — Я твой брат. Что за странный разговор мы ведём? — Он нервно рассмеялся и запустил руку в тщательно уложенные кудри, портя собственную причёску. — Единственное, что тут можно сделать — это попытаться забыть.

— А ты хотел бы забыть?

В своём голосе Ньют слышал отчаяние. 

— Мерлин. Я не знаю.

Он нахмурился, сделал непонятное движение, будто собирался обойти стол и сесть в кресло, но передумал и взамен сделал шаг к Ньюту, заключая его в объятия.

— Выброси из головы, — сказал он тихо, положив подбородок на плечо. — Разве нам это нужно? Уж прости, но лучше бы ты откликался на мои приглашения в гости и писал чаще из своих поездок. Так делают братья.

Тесей отпустил Ньюта и отвернулся к столу, починил палочкой перо, сочтя, похоже, разговор законченным. 

— Я не слишком хороший брат, — тихо сказал Ньют ему в спину.

Уговаривать сейчас Тесея на что-то было бессмысленно, Ньют осознавал это со всей ясностью и потому, заперев внутри все возражения, попрощался и взялся за ручку двери. В глубине души он понимал, что Тесей был прав. Они оба ещё в родительском доме с трудом уживались вместе даже во время коротких летних каникул, за два месяца успевая разругаться вдрызг бесчисленное количество раз и столько же раз помириться. Ньют помнил, как досадовал на Тесея, мешающего тайком выращивать дома мандрагору, как сбегал из-под его надзора в магловскую деревню во время отсутствия мамы и отчима. Однако Тесей не был виноват в том, что оказался более удобным ребёнком из них двоих.

Иногда осознание приходит слишком поздно. 

— Подожди, — раздалось сзади, и Ньют замер на месте, повернув голову. Тесей смотрел на него из кресла сложным, нечитаемым взглядом.

— Что?

— Спасибо за сочувствие… в тот вечер.

Ньют кивнул, не сумев дать волю словам, и вышел из кабинета. 

В душе была полная сумятица, и на обратном пути он даже не замечал редких, направленных на себя взглядов. Стыд и неловкость вместе с не находящей выхода нежностью подтачивали изнутри больше прежнего, и Ньют ощутил себя свечой, которая, горя, становится всё тоньше и тоньше.

Работа в этот день не заладилась.

Вечером в своей квартире Ньют, не выдержав, откупорил бутылку огневиски, которую держал для неких мифических гостей. Его Ньют не любил, но слишком тяжко было на сердце, уснуть бы всё равно сейчас не удалось. 

Где-то там, в Сити, наверняка не спит и брат, и Ньют бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, о чём он сейчас думает. Подавляет ли он, как и Ньют, свои желания, стремится ли выкинуть из памяти этот секс — горячий и разнузданный, в котором они оба позволили себе ненадолго забыться.

И вправду не стоило устраивать эти поиски — лучше уж быть влюблённым в неопределённый притягательный образ, чем в собственного брата.

* * *

В следующие дни забот было столько, что Ньют смог почти успешно задвинуть свои чувства на задворки сознания. Работая с животными, необходимо думать лишь о них — так говорил опыт Ньюта, отпечатанный несколькими крупными шрамами на коже. От них можно было избавиться, но нет лучшего предостережения от будущих ошибок, чем вид ошибок прошлых.

— Здравствуй, — ласково говорил он мантикоре, садясь возле клетки. — Как твои дела?

Раздался тихий рык, мантикора облизнулась — у Ньюта был с собой крупный кусок мяса.

— Я знаю, что ты голодная. Сегодня я подойду чуть ближе, договорились? Мне всё ещё нужно тебя осмотреть, но ты никак не даёшься. 

Он снял барьер, и мантикора потянулась к мясу, пытаясь просунуть лапу между прутьев. Ньют палочкой поднял кусок в воздух и, левитируя его в отдалении перед собой, вошёл в клетку. Животное накинулось на кусок, а Ньют продолжил разговаривать, ободряюще кивнув коллеге, который стоял рядом для подстраховки с палочкой наготове:

— Я дам тебе ещё, Агнес, если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, а не как вчера. Не думаю, что я вкуснее ягнёнка. 

Он стоял на безопасном расстоянии, не приближаясь, пока мантикора ела. Нужно было выждать, и Ньют говорил всё, что ему приходило на ум, сохраняя ласковый тон, наблюдая, как не по-человечески заострённые зубы на человеческом лице разрывали мясо. Наконец мантикора наелась и легла на пол своей просторной клетки, вольно уложив опасный скорпионий хвост.

Ньют рискнул шагнуть к ней. Мантикора рыкнула, приподняла лениво хвост, явно не желая нападать после обильной трапезы. Кажется, это примерно вчерашнее расстояние, и нужно сделать ещё пару шагов.

— Агнес, я же тебя кормлю. Перестань. 

Он снова сократил расстояние. Скорпионий хвост поднялся, жало нацелилось на Ньюта, и помощник сзади едва слышно ахнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют разочарованно. — Я уйду, если ты хочешь.

Снова никакого прогресса. Возможно, дело было в том, что Ньют слишком плохо знал повадки мантикор по сравнению, например, с теми же драконами. Ему просто нужно было найти какой-то нетривиальный способ, который помог бы установить узы доверия…

Он замедлил шаг по коридору, неожиданно подумав с горечью о Тесее. Тут бы нетривиальный подход тоже пригодился, но какой именно — Ньют не знал. Уже несколько раз он порывался написать или наведаться в гости, но трусливо откладывал и то, и другое, боясь снова услышать враждебность в голосе брата. 

К слову о нетривиальных подходах…

Ньют сощурился, рассматривая идущего навстречу человека. Не его ли это тайный осведомитель, пропавший посреди вечеринки? Низкорослый, полноватый и с большой залысиной, маг семенил по коридору, и стоило Ньюту встретиться с ним взглядом, как он дёрнул уголком рта и убыстрил шаг. Они поравнялись, и Ньют уставился на его руку, тут же убеждаясь в своих подозрениях: на пальце был с виду тот самый перстень, который удалось приметить ещё тогда.

Ньют круто развернулся и догнал в два шага. На него покосились с раздражением.

— Я вас узнал, — сказал Ньют напрямик.

— А я вас — нет, — отрезал маг и снова ускорился, запахнув на себе тёмно-синюю мантию. Видимо, такой темп был для него непривычен, и маг забавно подпрыгивал при ходьбе.

— Мне нужно снова туда попасть, — сказал Ньют, пропустив предыдущее высказывание мимо ушей. — Один раз. Больше не понадобится.

Наконец маг остановился — они дошли до тупика, перед ними была только дверь с надписью «Дежурный по жалобам на упырей», выведенной на тусклой латунной табличке.

— Зачем? — спросил маг, повернувшись лицом, и Ньют смог увидеть документы у него под мышкой. На них стояла печать Отдела магического транспорта, и Ньюта осенило:

— Яксли переместили её порталом! — воскликнул он, и маг зашикал, озираясь. — Мантикору. Столько магической силы разом! Кто-нибудь должен был заметить. 

Его собеседник поморщился и с опозданием переложил бумаги в руку чистой стороной вверх.

— Может быть и так, — начал он сердито, — но я и без того вам сильно помог. Почему вы от меня снова что-то требуете?

Можно было бы его шантажировать, но Ньют не хотел так действовать — это не его методы. Едва он открыл рот, чтобы сформулировать простую просьбу, как собеседник прервал — видимо, мысль о шантаже пришла в голову не одному только Ньюту.

— Ладно, — сказал маг, покосившись на лестницу сбоку. — Проблемы мне не нужны, но только один раз! Не думайте, что получить приглашение туда так легко. Я, между прочим, прежде чем попасть в список избранных…

— Да-да, я верю. Буду очень благодарен!

Не зная, как завершить разговор, Ньют хотел было протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, но передумал на полпути и, помявшись, свернул к лестнице. Самая важная часть проблемы решена, и теперь Ньюту нужно узнать лишь одно: появится ли на следующем вечере Тесей. Похоже, брат был завсегдатаем этих сборищ, и если так, то они смогут снова пересечься — мнимые незнакомцы, ставшие невольными жертвами мира, который оказался слишком тесен для них обоих.

Ньют покусал губы, полный решимости, и приготовился к напряжённому ожиданию.

Ему пора было возвращать своего Галеса.

* * *

Всё было почти так же, как в прошлый раз. Тот же джаз и запах шампанского, те же музыканты и те же люди в кремовом доме, принадлежащем неизвестно кому. На этом вечере не было ни внятной программы, ни хозяина, и гости, как волнующееся море, наплывали в зал, чтобы потом схлынуть в сад — Ньют отчётливо видел эти приливы и отливы, когда поднимался на ступеньки и всматривался в море людей. Он искал и не находил, метался среди гостей, боясь думать: Тесей передумал и остался дома, найдя в бутылке лучшую компанию, чем опостылевшие коллеги, сменившие обычный костюм на вечерний. О, Ньют мог бы понять его, но не в этот вечер.

В этот вечер Ньют не хотел оказаться одиноким неудачником — но уже становился им с каждой прошедшей минутой. Печальный и разочарованный, он был пойман неизвестной девушкой на едва ли не первый в своей жизни танец и сбежал, когда представилась возможность. Ухватив бокал вина, он проследовал в курительную комнату в поисках хотя бы относительной тишины, сел в свободное кресло и поморщился от витавших в воздухе клубов табачного дыма. В комнате словно стоял туман, до того было накурено.

— И ты здесь, — произнёс голос с соседнего кресла. Ньют вгляделся и выдохнул с облегчением, откинулся на мягкую спинку.

— Искал тебя я, а нашёл — ты.

Тесей тихо засмеялся, пряча лицо в ладони, покачал головой. 

— Веришь или нет, я знал, что ты появишься, — сказал он. — Интуиция? Может быть. Опыт? Уже больше похоже на правду. Как вспомню тебя в детстве…

У Ньюта отлегло от сердца.

— Ты тоже был совершенно невыносим. 

Тесей не стал спорить и снова молча взял свой бокал с низкого столика. Он пил и улыбался — глядя не на Ньюта, а на красные обои, камин и соседние кресла, будто боясь обратить улыбку к тому, кому она предназначалась. Ньют робко тронул Тесея за локоть.

— Ты знаешь, почему я пришёл, — сказал он тихо.

— Знаю.

Ньют замер в ожидании, и Тесей вздохнул.

— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать. Все эти дни я думал.

— Я тоже, — поспешно встрял Ньют.

— …Но ни к чему так и не пришёл. — Тесей склонился в сторону Ньюта, и тот не поверил своим ушам: — Сделай что-нибудь — за меня. Вместо меня. Чтобы я не думал больше.

Нельзя было понять двояко эту просьбу. Голос звучал умоляюще, и Ньют больше не размышлял ни секунды — он поднялся рывком, пересаживаясь на колени Тесея, и тот зажмурился, обхватил талию на ощупь. 

— Сегодня мы не братья, — сказал Ньют, дотрагиваясь пальцем до губ, и сглотнул в волнении. — Я не знаю, кто ты.

— Не братья, — вторил Тесей эхом.

— Я… вижу тебя второй раз в жизни, — продолжил Ньют, осмелев, и провёл рукой по волосам, обнял ладонью шею сзади. — Но ты был очень хорош в тот вечер.

Тесей открыл глаза и на мгновение, кажется, нахмурился, однако уже в следующую секунду лицо его разгладилось — он принял правила игры. Его рука обхватила крепче, потянула Ньюта к себе, пока губы не оказались друг напротив друга — считаный дюйм до поцелуя.

То, что они собирались сделать, было немыслимым, и если бы их узнал хоть кто-то из присутствующих…

Ньют поцеловал, ловя губами вздох Тесея, понимая: брат согласен, согласен на всё, что Ньют ему предложит, потому что сейчас они были не более чем двумя незнакомцами, решившими приятно провести вечер. Можно даже позволить себе чуть больше обычного — ведь никто не узнает и не сможет осудить.

— Услуга за услугу, — шепнул Ньют в ухо, внутренне обмирая от своей бесстыдной наглости. — Хочешь взять меня у стены дома, у всех на виду?

Глаза Тесея за маской расширились, и пока он молчал, Ньют повёл ладонью по его груди — ниже и ниже, опустился к паху и сжал, тут же ощутив, как твердеет член в руке. 

— Ты всё ещё не сказал мне, как тебя называть, — наконец выдавил из себя Тесей.

— Выбери на свой вкус.

Ньют ощущал румянец, горевший на его щеках. Эти слова, эти откровенные заигрывания с собственным братом на глазах других отдыхающих в комнате… о, Мерлин! Но возбуждение накрывало с головой по новой, и если они сейчас с Тесеем не уйдут, Ньют допьёт его бокал вина — для храбрости — и заставит кончить прямо в этом кресле. 

— Эй, по-моему, вам пора уединиться, — сказал кто-то со смешком, проходя мимо.

— Да, — отозвался Тесей хрипло. — Мы уже уходим.

Когда он прижал собой Ньюта к наружной стене дома, остальное перестало иметь значение. Обнажённую кожу ягодиц тронул прохладный воздух, и Ньют закинул ногу на Тесея, забыв обо всём — о том, что совсем рядом была пешеходная дорожка, что низкий кустарник ничего не скрывал и что именно член брата замер у входа, уже касаясь головкой отверстия. Ньют заскулил в ожидании.

— Я буду звать тебя Артемис, — прошептал такой близкий ему незнакомец. Он не входил и лишь подразнивал слабыми прикосновениями члена меж ягодиц. — Тебе нравится?

Ньют так и не понял, к чему относился вопрос, но ответить не успел: член наконец проник внутрь, вырвав у Ньюта стон, головка раздвинула стенки. Первый толчок — и пальцы прижались к полуколонне в бесполезной попытке ухватиться. 

Жадно целуясь и трогая бархатную маску на лице, Ньют мельком подумал: кажется, он теперь знает, что взять с собой, если надумает прийти к Тесею в гости.


End file.
